1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a partition, more particularly for a corner shower, with two door-elements by means of which an entrance can be closed or opened, with a curved guide-rail in the vicinity of the entrance in which the door-elements are mounted displaceably by means of guide-elements, and with two preferably flat wall-elements, arranged laterally of the entrance, with which the guide-rail is connected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known from German Patent No. 33 09 606 is a partition of this kind which comprises, in the vicinity of the entrance, a curved upper guide-rail for the door-elements. A lower guide-rail is arranged accordingly at the lower edge of the door-elements. Four door-elements are provided, each two being hinged together at their longitudinal edges. All in all, the four door-elements require a large number of individual parts, involving corresponding manufacturing and production low costs. In the case of such partitions, there is the problem that shower-tubs produced by different manufacturers frequently differ as to details, more particularly as to the radius of curvature and the width of the entrance. This makes it necessary to produce and stock a large number of partitions involving high production and storage costs.
German Utility Model No. 85 12 641 discloses a shower stall comprising a prefabricated, hollow, cylindrical unit. This consists of annular parts adapted to be placed one upon the other, a closed floor-plate and a closed ceiling plate being provided. The entrance may be closed or opened by means of a curved sliding door having a radius of curvature corresponding to that of the stall. Because of the stall, it is impossible to adapt the door to different radii of curvature or sizes.
German Utility Model No. 84 16 939 reveals a shower-stall having an approximately square bare comprising upwardly open U-shaped guide-rails for two suspended doors which are guided at their upper ends selectively by means of an annular, downwardly open U-shaped rail, or a U-shaped telescoping rail or telescoping arm per sliding door. Guides of this kind which are stable and function reliably are costly to produce.
Furthermore, a door-system for a telephone-box having a polygenal base and a single door-element is known from German OS No. 31 48 024. The upper guide-rail is curved externally of the entrance and runs, over a not inconsiderable part of its length, upon the adjacent wall-element. The end of the profiled rail is nor connected to the first wall-element which is adjacent the entrance, but to a second polygonally arranged wall-element. The door terminates above the floor of the telephone-box and additional measures are required to provide the sealing needed with shower-partitions. Arranged at the lower edge of the door-element is a guide-profile in which a stationary roller, arranged externally of the entrance, runs. The door-element itself is substantially flat and the guide-profile is a downwardly open U-shaped rail. This rail is curved and, except for the bent end-areas of the door, is at a corresponding distance therefrom. The said roller is arranged on the floor and there is a not inconsiderable gap between the floor and the lower edge of the door.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,464 discloses a partition comprising a lower guide-rail behind a curved tub-edge. Arranged displaceably in this lower guide-rail, and in the correspondingly curved upper guide-rail, are narrow lamallae. Located between each two adjacent lamallae is a flexible track. Upon opening, the lamellae are pushed to one side, the tracks being folded together like a shower-curtain. A partition of this kind is quite difficult to manipulate and to clean.
Finally, German Utility Model No. 81 14 929 discloses a shoe with two rollers which is to be attached to the upper edge of a sliding door. This element is made in two pieces, namely an upper holder for the rollers and a lower assembly-angle. The roller-holder is connected to the said assembly-angle in such a manner as to pivot about a vertical bearing pin.